A black rose with red thorns
by phanthomfire
Summary: In the moonlight, in an audience of roses, we will shed our chains and bloom.


'Will you be needing anything else for the night, young master?'

The young boy turned in his bed to look at the butler by the door. He considered telling him to go away, but then a better response bloomed in his mind. ' As far as I can see, you've me made as comfortable as is humanly possible, Sebastian. Or should I say, demonically. What more would you have to give me?'

The demon's smile widened. A reply quite typical of his young master. 'I wondered if you would need anything…more, to help you tide over the loss of your aunt, which might be so great as to steal your sleep.'

Ciel's eyes narrowed. _Demons._ He felt enraged at the casual, indifferent mention of his recently deceased aunt, but knew his butler well enough to predict that betraying his emotion would only satisfy the creature. 'I can't imagine why.' Ciel answered, his tone nonchalant and his manner assured. ' My aunt paid for her crimes. And therein ends the matter. Prolonging sorrow bears no happy fruit, my butler.'

Sebastian almost chuckled aloud. 'My master is indeed nobly immune to the sorrowful duties he has to bear.'

'You're quite right. Now leave. I need my rest.'

'Of course. Good night, young master.' He bowed; shutting the huge door and leaning against it, a smile on his face from the little conversation. Oh , how entertaining a human he had picked this time. Such wit and will in someone so young and small is so refreshing. And, no doubt, when his small bud blooms, the nectar within shall be of the highest order indeed.

He put out the candles with a puff of his mouth, revelling as the familiar coat of darkness enveloped him. He relished these moments, away from his master, away from the servants, away from all of the human, human society, where he could shed his role awhile and be himself, if not fully, but atleast to a certain pleasing degree.

He moved swiftly through the darkness of the manor, his form no more than one of the many shadows the rippled through the moonlit halls. He paused at the corridor leading to his rooms, changing his mind and moving to the gardens instead. He glided through locked doors like a phantom of the night that he was, gaining solid substance only when he reached the huge gardens of the Phantomhive estate, lit to a shimmering radiance by the full moon.

He walked the cobblestoned path softly, his boots making no sound on the stones, his gloved hands skimming the tops of the neatly trimmed hedges, when a familiar scent caught his nostrils and he stopped dead.

'And what might I owe this encounter to, grim reaper?' he called out, injecting enough sarcasm into his tone such that it might not go ignored.

'Does your master provide no other clothes for you to wear other than a butler's uniform?' A familiar, deep voice sounded, as Grell Sutcliffe stepped from behing a rose hedge, a freshly plucked red bud in his hands.

'And here I thought you like how my ass fits into them, given all the hours you spent ogling me.' Sebastian answered, amused.

'Oh, I do, my darling demon.' Grell chuckled. 'Its just that variety is the spice of life, you know.' he reached over and tried to give Sebastian a little kiss on his cheek, but the demon ducked away.

'You're so petty, Sebastian.' The reaper complained. 'Just like your master.'

'And you're as bad as the late lamented Madame Red when it comes to respecting my personal space.'

'Well, like master, like butler.' Sutcliffe answered, grinning.

'Funny you're not dead then.'

'Oh, I am dead, my dear boy. I've been dead for several centuries now.'

'Of course.' Sebastian smiled. 'The little redheaded boy who died on the streets during the black plague.'

Grell's eyes went wide for a moment before he clapped a hand over his mouth and laughed. 'You've done your homework.'

'If I could not find out the exact circumstances of my enemy's state of being, then what kind of a Phantomhive butler would I be?'

'You would be an old, cunning, evil demon who's name ranks eighteenth on the reaper list of demons to avoid battling.'

'Which is not an advice you have bothered to follow.'

'Well, like I said before, variety is the spice of life. By the way, how is your little charge doing? Sobbing over the loss of his only relative?'

'You underestimate my master.'

Grell smiled, leaning against a bush. 'And perhaps you overestimate him. He is nothing but a chit of a boy.'

'Do you have something against children, Grell?'

Grell laughed. 'Well, you certainly don't!'

Sebastian smiled cruelly. 'Yes, I don't.'

'And does he have nothing against old, leacherous demons?'

'Now that's just plain rude.' Sebastian frowned. ' I am neither old or lecherous; but mature and tasteful.'

'An adventurous taster or a conventional one?'

'My, my, reaper, are you offering yourself to me?'

Grell came closer, mouth bared in a toothy grin, his eyes glowing in the dark. 'And if I did, would you take me?'

Sebastian looked at the handsome, mocking face before him for a few seconds before winding his hands in the red hair and fusing their lips in a ferocious kiss, consuming and claiming Grell until the reaper whimpered softly, going slack in his arms.

He peeled his mouth off the intruder and smiled. 'Not a bad vintage.'

Grell chuckled, his fingers undoing Sebastian's shirt. 'Then perhaps another sip may be in order.'

Sebastian's lips fused on the reaper's neck, coming very short of breaking skin as he sliced smoothly through the reaper's skin, scattering buttons everywhere. Grell frowned at him. 'What a mess you make, Sebastian.'

'Oh?' The demon chuckled. 'Sebastian, am I?'

Grell chuckled, winding a leg around Sebastian's ankle and tipping both of them to the ground, hard. 'Yes,' he growled, not giving an inch. 'You are.'

'Then let's see if I can't make you scream my real name in twenty minutes.'

'I don't scream.' Grell laughed, licking up the demon's neck, biting slightly on the pulse point.

'For me, you will.' The demon murmured, rolling them over and looming over Grell, peeling off his gloves with his teeth and offering a black nail for Grell to lick.

Grell smiled slightly before licking the offered digit faithfully and sucking it in his mouth, biting gently and then licking the mark in a mockery of penitence.

The demon laughed, casting his and the reaper's trousers aside, increasing the number of digits in the reaper's mouth until four of his fingers were spillting Grell's mouth wide. When they were finally released from their garments, he took out the digits , revelling in the way the reaper's lips were flushed red and saliva trickling down his chin.

'What a pretty mouth you have, Sutcliffe.' he whispered.

'All the better for it to be wrapped around your cock with.' Grell retorted, lunging forward and swallowing the demon's sizeable cock to the hilt in one go.

Sebastian gasped softly, gripping the reaper's shoulders as the red head moved almost violently on his cock.

'You have no gag reflex at all.' he murmured, digging his fingers into the red hair.

'I have been considered mouthy, yes.' Grell chuckled.

'Not to mention obscenely big.' Sebastian smirked. 'I'll need preparation before I can take this.'

Grell chuckled, licking the head of his cock. 'Oh? And here I thought I was going to be your bitch.'

'You will.' Sebastian whispered, his voice a siren's call of dark sin and desire. 'Right after I've taken what I need.'

'How generous of you.' Sutcliffe smirked.

'I think greedy is a more flattering term.' He responded, his breath hitching slightly as Sutcliffe's fingers probed his opening.

Grell pulled his fingers out and looked at them in surprise. 'You're wet? How?'

'Do you think I'm stupid enough to get torn in half by a reaper?'

Grell snorted. 'Never trust a demon.'

'But fuck one.' Sebastian whispered, adding his fingers to the mix until three digits were moving in and out with ease.

Grell took out his fingers and added a final lick to the demon's cock.'Don't you dare come unless its inside me.' He warned, pulling Sebastian into his lap and sliding his cock inside the demon.

'I don't think there's any danger of- Ah!' Sebastian gasped, as Grell slammed into him unmercifully. 'Are-aren't you hasty?'

'Hungry is more like it.' Grell growled, his hands toying with the demon's nipples, pulling and plucking the buds till they turned red.

'So am I.' Sebastian whispered. 'So hungry. Faster, Grell.'

Grell grunted and picked up the pace, snapping hard and deep into the body on his lap, making Sebastian arch his back and writhe against his hold.

'So hot.' He whispered against Sebastian's neck as the anal muscles gripped him and rippled around him. 'No wonder you're a fiend of flame.'

Sebastian simply whined against the reaper's throat, licking over the pulse as Grell thrust into him with enough force to break a human being. He whimpered as the reaper's hands toyed with his nipples, his body awash with sensation and heat , almost as though he were back to his original form, heat prickling and searing on the skin of his temporary body.

_I need more, _he decided, constricting and fluttering his muscles around the reapers' cock until the redhead swore and snapped against him a few times, coming deep into his core with a cry.

He peeled himself off the panting reaper with a final roll of his hips, relishing the way Grell's eyes rolled up in his head. He pushed the redhead flat to the ground and pulled the hips, spreading Grell's cheeks to expose his hole.

'Sebastian!' Grell panted as cool air hit his opening. 'I haven't prepared myself yet!'

'I know.' The demon smiled,before inserting his own fingers into his freshly fucked hole with a sigh.

Grell's eyes went wide when Sebastian brought them out, coated in cum and the lubricant the demon's body seemed to produce. 'Well, look who's kinky.' he laughed, gasping as a finger penetrated him.

'I'm no saint, Grell.' Sebastian murmured, bending down and sucking a nipple as he fingered the reaper.

'And after what we just did, I'll say you're not, indeed.' Grell answered, biting back a whimper as two more fingers make their way in.

He opens his eyes , which had been closed shut in pleasure till then to take in the view above him. Sebastian, strait-laced and starched manners no more, but a lusty, hungry demon, his eyes glowing, his face shadowed, the very air around them crackling with the coiled energy of wanton lust.

Gradually the fingers in his ass stop, the demon pulling them out and inspecting the digits before offering them for Grell to lick and suck. 'I think you're quite ready now, Grell.' Sebastian chuckled, leaning in close, more fiendish than Grell had ever seen him.

He let go off the demon's fingers and nodded frantically. 'Take me, Sebastian. I want to feel you inside me.'

The demon above him growled, angling his hips and pushing in, slowly, slow enough to feel pleasantly torturous.

'Faster!' Grell whispered. 'Faster, please!'

A sadistic chuckle was his only reply as the demon ignored his pleas and inched forward until he was seated firmly in him. Grell twitched softly, his body aflame, as a wet tongue licked at his knee.

'Damn!' he whispered. 'Please, Sebastian! No, Argoth! Move!'

The demon threw his head back and laughed at the heavens as Grell spoke his true name, his hips snapping hard against the reaper's ass while a clawed finger tweaked a nipple, till Grell was screaming , screaming with the strength and the intensity of their coupling, of every vicious thrust, of every feathery touch, of every hard bite, of every insolent lick and of every sadistic nip until he was completely undone in the demon's hands, a mess of twisting color and desire, crying out with the demon's true name as every thrust shook his body to the core.

'Do you want to come, reaper?' The demon growled, a clawed hand twining around the reaper's neck.

Grell nodded incoherently, his body shaking, speech too great a thing to do at the moment. When he had become hard again he had no idea, his body taken in the primeval rhythm the demon set.

His eyes struggled to focus above him as the demon smiled diabolically before jerking his head back and sinking teeth into his neck. A searing flame spread across Grell's body and he was falling, falling, spiraling down into an endless abyss where everything went black.

When he came to, he found himself behind a rose bush, his nude body covered by a blanket of his garments. He sat up and winced at the pain in his back.

'Awake at last.'

He turned to find Argoth, no Sebastian, immaculately dressed and lounging against a tree. He then turned his head to the sky to find a pink tint rushing across the heavens. Dawn.

'You better leave before you are found.' Sebastian said smoothly. 'Contrary to what he pretends, my master has taken the death of Madame Red to heart.'

'I can imagine.' Grell answered, before standing up and dressing himself.

Sebastian smiled, a secret, dark smile, before turning around and sauntering towards the manor.

'Will we do this again?'

The butler turned at the reaper's words. ' I can't imagine why not.'

Grell laughed, lunging forward and stealing a kiss before taking to the sky, Sebastian shrinking to a speck on the ground. 'I can't imagine why not, either', he murmured to himself, his red hair flowing like a cape as he sped to the dawn.


End file.
